Camp Hope2
by Higher Ground Freak
Summary: The new students arrive and they hold group with the Cliffhangers...


Disclaimer: I only own the new ones.  
  
Chapter2  
  
Chapter 2 ( camera shows Sterling as he arrives at  
Camp Hope, Peter walks up to him )  
  
Peter: Welcome Sterling, I'm Peter and this is Cody  
and J.T. your bunk counselor's and this is Sophie she  
is in charge of your group the cliffhangers. Shall we  
go meet the others?  
  
Sterling: (says in low voice) yeah  
  
......... (camera shows everyone sitting around the  
room waiting on Sterling the last to arrive)  
  
Peter: Okay Everyone take a seat.  
  
Kat: Peter is about to give the talk  
  
Scott: Oh come on we all know the rules do we have to  
sit through this again?  
  
David: Yeah I agree with Scott  
  
Peter: Well that's a mirciale in itself and yes you  
all must sit and listen once again. Scott pay extra  
close attention to this because in some cases you tend  
to forget the rules. Now you guys  
  
Juilette: excuse me?  
  
Peter: and Girls I was getting there are one team.   
Whatever the new kids have to do so do the old ones  
understand?  
  
Scott: yes sir  
  
Peter: Good rule number one We counselors shall be  
treated with respect. If you treat us with respect we  
shall treat you the same way  
  
Cody: Two No Drugs, No Alchol, No Cigarettes, tobacco,  
pot and any other non prescription allowed  
  
Sophie: Third No sexual contact of any kind allowed  
Guys you are not here for the girls and girls you are  
not here for the guys  
  
J.C. : (mumbles) that's what you think  
  
Sophie: care to say that louder Jennifer Claire?  
  
J.C. : no and its J.C. by the way  
  
J.T. : okay moving on last but not least you must  
remember that you are here for yourself  
  
Peter: you are here to get over your problems not to  
create new ones  
  
Sophie: Five months is all you have  
  
Cody: It may seem like a long time  
  
Peter: But in the end it may be the only time you have  
left. Please think about this as we break for lunch  
(all get up and leave the room)  
  
ct Peter: my first impressions of these four teens is  
pain. I can see it and I can feel it in each one of  
them. I'm gonna try to get rid of it by the end of  
the summer cause no kid should have to feel the way  
they do.  
  
ct Sophie: I felt sorry for them. They look and act  
tough but deep down inside they aren't as strong as  
they think  
  
ct Cody: my first impressions was oh my goodness what  
did I get myself into. Do I still feel that way?   
(pause) ask me later  
  
(all cliffhangers are sitting together in the meeting  
room talking)  
  
Jay: So weird kid with the curley hair what are you in  
for  
  
Ezra: Are you talking to me?  
  
Jay: well duh  
  
Ezra: That's sort of a personal question and I don't  
want to discuss it with a newbie okay  
  
Jay: How about you HotShot?  
  
Scott: Dude backoff  
  
Jay: awww did the coach cut you off the basketball  
team and you couldn't take it so your rich Daddy sent  
you here  
  
David: Hey lay off him man  
  
Jay: make me  
  
Scott: its okay David I got it. I don't know what  
your problem is and I really don't care but don't be  
messing with us man we don't take that kind of crap  
  
Kat: Guys cool it Peter's coming  
  
Jay: Talk to you later hotshot (pulls chair backwards  
and sits down Scott walks over to Shelby)  
  
Scott: (to shelby) he messes with you I'll kill him  
(shelby nods her head and Scott sits down by her as  
Peter walks in)  
  
Peter: welcome back from lunch I hope you all enjoyed  
it  
  
David: yeah right its worse than the food at Horizon  
and we all know how bad that is (all laugh expect for  
the four new kids)  
  
Auggie: ditto that man  
  
Peter: well thanks for that update  
  
Auggie: no problemo  
  
Sophie: Time to play pass the ball (cliffhanger  
gron)oh come on guys this is fun okay this is how you  
play I'll ask a question like If I can live anywhere  
I'd live in and I pass the ball to Kat and she says  
  
Kat: Austrila (passes ball to David)  
  
David: a toilet (all laugh)  
  
Peter: David next time I hear a smart comment like  
that you are on kitchens for a week you know this is  
serious and not play time  
  
David: okay I'm sorry (passes ball to Scott)  
  
Scott: with Shelby (passes ball to shelby)  
  
Shelby: with Scott in Calforina (passes ball to  
Auggie)  
  
Auggie: me too (cliffhangers laugh) I'm sorry Peter um  
no I'd live in my old house (passes ball to Daisy)  
  
Daisy: in a haunted house (passes ball to Juilette)  
  
Juilette: In a castle cause Shelby always calls me a  
Queenie (looks at Shelby, Shelby rolls her eyes,  
passes the ball to Ezra)  
  
Ezra: Here  
  
Peter: How about what do you want to be when you grow  
up Sterling you start (passes ball to Sterling who  
isn't paying attention when the ball hits him in the  
head)  
  
Sterling: ouch uh what?  
  
Jay: Yo dude he was saying what do you want to be when  
you grow up?  
  
Sterling: nothing (throws ball to J.C.)  
  
J.C. : an e.r. doctor (throws ball to sage)  
  
Sage: drug dealer  
  
Peter: that is not a correct answer  
  
Sage: Hey you want truth or you want to hear what you  
want to hear?  
  
Daisy: nice one  
  
Sophie: That's enough Daisy we don't need that kind of  
encourgement here Ezra (gives ball to Ezra)  
  
Ezra: I don't want to grow up (passes ball to Scott)  
  
Scott: Peter (throws to Auggie)  
  
Auggie: Yeah me too (gives to Juilette)  
  
Juilette: Well I can't be Peter but I'd like to be  
someone who can touch the world with just one smile  
(looks at Peter and He smiles) See that's it  
  
Peter: Thanks just don't grow up to soon okay  
  
Jay: (mumbles) sucks ups or should I say fuck ups  
  
Auggie: (heard what Jay said) Man that's it I have had  
it with you. I don't know what your problem is but  
you better change it fast. Peter I'm walking out  
before I attack this thing. (gets up and walks out)  
  
Scott: Good idea I'll follow (all cliffhangers leave  
expect the four new ones)  
  
Peter: all right group is over you may go to your  
bunks now (all get up and leave)  
  
Sophie: (looks at Peter)oh boy  
  
ct Jay: my first impressions? its stupid, a waste of  
my time the cliffhangers act all high and mighty when  
they know they are more messed up than we are. The  
others i don't know, that other guy what's his name  
Sliver or whatever he's in a different world. J.C. is  
cute and Sage is cool.  
  
ct Juilette: The newbies have no clue who they are.   
They seem too stupid to care about their lives or ours  
for that matter, I don't know. I just wish we could  
all get along. It would be a great summer  
  
ct Shelby: yeah of course Queenie would say that, she  
wishes cats and dogs would never fight, but didn't God  
make them that way? hmm maybe that's your answer 


End file.
